


Din Djarin Love Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance, Romantic Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: The Mandalorian was so engaging since Season 1, and now with Season 2, it's only gotten better. And Pedro Pascal delivers like no other in this show. Hence, the lovely headcanons for Din. <3
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 39





	Din Djarin Love Headcanons

  * Din Djarin might put on the appearance that he isn’t one for romance and fluffy feelings, but when he’s alone with someone special, he most definitely makes it known what his true feelings are.



  * Din being in love falls along the lines of searching for ways to help the person he loves improve their life.



  * For this Mandalorian, simply sharing his life with someone and doing things with them is a major source of connection. This is how he shows how he cares.



  * For example, once he introduced you to Grogu, he was hesitant to see what your reaction would be at first. Once you warmed up to the Child, he knew that it was the real deal for you.



  * When Din is in love, he becomes more focused on the future he wants with this special someone.



  * If he’s offered a moment’s peace, sometimes he’ll think about his loved ones, and the ways he wants to share his life with them. This is something he does without sharing or expressing it with those around him, especially when he’s deep in thought.



  * He is also willing to adapt to his partner and their needs, more than most realize (given how he changed so much for the Child). He actually enjoys being able to grow and change, since it gives him a new aspect of life. 



  * Djarin does love just like everyone else, maybe even more so because he holds his feelings deep inside, and it isn’t easy for him to express feelings and emotions so openly (we’ve seen THAT scene from Season 2).



  * Din is definitely an understanding person, who is great at listening to his loved ones for long periods of time without needing to voice his own opinion, and will only help if it is asked of him.



  * Lastly, Din does give a lot to his loved ones and simply want to be a supportive and loving partner.




End file.
